The First Time is the Best Time
by willowtree1921
Summary: a tamakixharuhi fanfiction with a bit of lemon and lots of romance :) hope you enjoy


*This story takes place six months after the Host Club has come to Boston. Haruhi and Tamaki are now living in an apartment/dorm complex. They are just a door away from each other, thanks to Tamaki's blue prints (see manga for more details). Plus, it's a lot more satisfying than the anime's ending). *

Haruhi awoke to a kiss on the cheek. She was startled until she heard a soft whisper in her ear. "Sweet heart, you fell asleep again while studying. You're overstressing yourself." With this, Tamaki revealed himself. She smiled at the familiar face until a thought occurred to her.

"How did you get in here? I blocked the door so I could study in peace." A frown settled on her thin face, her wide brown eyes narrowed in annoyance. "Did you unblock the door _again_?" Hearing the twangs of irritability in her voice, Tamaki melted into his puppy face. _Don't look_, Haruhi told herself, _don't get lost in those blue eyes or those pouting lips. Stay stern_…

"Is my Haruhi angry at me? Please, my sweet flower, understand I just wanted to be able to see my lovely girlfriend. Besides," he pleaded, "we haven't cuddled in a while…" He began to playfully touch her hair, which now fell to her thin shoulders. "You aren't angry at me, are you my love?" He caressed her cheek. Haruhi felt herself blush tomato red. In the past few months, he had gradually begun to touch her more and more. She knew what he wanted to do but knew he was trying to ease her into it. Attraction wasn't the issue; she just didn't know what to do or why he'd want to do it with her. She knew she was petite and had a mere A-cup chest, although they had grown a bit in the last few months. She was almost a small B, last time she measured…

"Hello? Is Haruhi lost in space? Do I have the magic touch?" Tamaki winked at her, slowly massaging her shoulders. "What were you thinking about, princess?" A look of concern grew on his handsome face and she found herself staring at his masculine, princely cheek bones and full lips. She did love kissing…Suddenly, she found herself pressing her small mouth on his. His eyes grew wide in surprise. She never initiated kissing.

"Well that's a pleasant surprise," Tamaki murmured. Haruhi's face began to blush again and she leapt from her chair.

"Uhh, I'm going to go to bed now, I'm tired. Good night!" With that, she ran out of the bedroom.

"But Haruhi, this is your bedroom! Let me tuck you in if you're tired!" He strode easily on his long legs, easily catching up to the small girl, who was in the living room picking up nonexistent garbage. "What's wrong, Haruhi?" He kneeled down on the floor and grabbed her waist. She began to turn a shade of red that he didn't know was possible.

"No-nothing! I really need to clean!" She pointed to a spotless carpet. "See, it's disgusting!"

He stared at the carpet, then back at her. With his free hand, he gently pulled her face to his. "Let's sit down. You need a rest." She didn't protest as he led her to the sofa, placing a slim arm over her shoulder. "Now, why are you so fidgety?"

She felt her cheeks burn; they must be redder than the tomatoes she'd just bought from the market…oh no, she hadn't wrapped them in aluminum foil! They'd spoil rotten! "I have to wrap up the tomatoes!" She attempted to jump up but found herself pressed against Tamaki's smooth, muscular chest instead.

"Haruhi, what's wrong?" Besides being confused, he was genuinely concerned. Haruhi hadn't been this stressed in a long time. "Is your homework too hard? Are you hungry? Are you angry at me?" Gently, he turned her face towards him. "Please tell me what's wrong." This time, she couldn't escape his eyes, those beautiful blue-purple eyes….

"I LOVE YOU AND I KNOW YOU LOVE ME AND I WANT TO DO IT BUT I'M SCARED AND …and I just can't!" His grip on her loosened and she bolted out of the room. Tamaki's mouth was agape with surprise and confusion before he followed her to the bedroom. When he entered, he saw his princess's small, perfect body curled up into a ball, her face buried in the pillows.

"Haruhi, please look at me." When she didn't move, he sighed and moved onto the bed. "I never meant to pressure you. I thought you enjoyed our late night cuddles and kisses…I'm so sorry. I'll leave you alone if you want. I just never knew…" He bent to kiss her forehead when she sat up, cheeks plum pink, her eyes unable to meet his.

"I did! I do!" Instead of providing him with an answer, he only felt _more_ befuddled.

"Then what…" He found himself unable to finish his sentence because in that moment, Haruhi kissed him so passionately that he became dizzy. "I love you, Tamaki, I always have…I want to become yours, truly yours, but I'm…I'm not…sexy. I don't understand why…you want me…you're so handsome and so tall and I'm short and flat chested and nothing-"

This time, she was the one who found herself unable to speak. Tamaki's lips were pressed against hers for several seconds. "Haruhi, don't ever say those things about yourself ever again. You are beautiful, the prettiest girl I've ever seen and the only one I want to hold for the rest of my life. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me and believe me, I love your breasts." He stared deeply into her eyes before noticing the tears on her cheeks. "HARUHI! Why are you crying? Did Dad-I mean, I, say something wrong? I meant to make you happy, not sad."

Haruhi smiled. "I'm not sad…you make me so happy Tamaki Suoh. Everything about you is…perfect.." He smiled back. "No, Haruhi, I'm not perfect but you're perfect for me. We're perfect for me and if you ever feel uncomfortable by anything I do, please tell me…I only want to make you happy." She snuggled into him, feeling the hard muscles underneath his tee shirt. In that moment, she was ready.

"The only way I could be any happier would be if you kissed me right now." With that, she leaned in and bit his full lower lip. Tamaki's eyes grew wide and his pants became tighter. His princess…just bit his lip…."Haruhi! What are you doing?"

Suddenly, she felt a surge of confidence move within her. "I'm becoming yours, body and heart." He gripped her hands. "Are..are you sure? Are you ready?" She smiled. "Ready as I'll ever be… I mean, yes, I am. Tamaki, I love you…" As she spoke, Tamaki pulled her close and kissed her, hard and with a passion she'd never felt before. Tingles went through her spine as his fingers touched the small of her back, slipping underneath her jeans. Suddenly, he stopped.

"Hmm…my little Haruhi wearing lace? I like it…" A provocative grin splayed across his face. He pulled her down and began to unbutton her pants, gently feeling her tender flower. A small blush grew onto her face. "You…you can touch it. I want you to touch it."

Surprised but happily so, he slid his finger into her wetness. As he did so, he stared down at her face. "Haruhi," he whispered, "You're beautiful, absolutely beautiful." Still looking at her, he pulled her pants off and laid his head against her lacy pink panties. He winked. "Oh, Ms. Fujioka, you are indeed full of surprises. Pink is my favorite color by the way…it's the color of your skin and your beautiful nipples.." Before sucking on her tender buds, a worried look came across his face. "Is this…is this okay? Please stop me if it's not."

Haruhi grabbed his hand, placing it upon her small but perky breast. "I want this, Tamaki. I want _you_." That was all he needed. He tenderly began to suck on her rosebud pink nipples. They tasted so sweet against his tongue. Sensations flooded Haruhi's body. "Tamaki…please…."

Her eyes were wide with need, her mouth clenched with desire. With a sudden fierceness, she grabbed Tamaki's pants and pulled them down, leaving him bare chested and in only his _very_ tight boxer shorts; covered, in a classic Tamaki style, with red and blue roses. Tentatively, she touched his large bulge. It felt strange but not in a bad way…

Tamaki's face was taut with want. "Haruhi, please touch me…more…" This time, he was the one blushing. Smirking, Haruhi stroked his package. Tamaki groaned. Curious, she pulled his boxers off to reveal the secret underneath…it was such an odd thing but so powerful. Suddenly, she felt the urge to lick it. She licked and licked, feeling the wetness of the tip. It grew rock hard in her small hands.

"Oh, Haruhi," Tamaki whispered as he gently pushed her down before putting on a condom. "I need you so badly…my sweet, beautiful princess..." With that, he slowly entered her. Haruhi gasped, wincing in pain. "HARUHI! Did I hurt you, should I stop?'

Just as he was about to pull out, she stopped him. Lust darkened her eyes. "No, please don't stop…I like it." That was all he needed. Kissing her ferociously, he thrusted inside her; starting slow but pulsing faster and faster. Sweat slid down their bodies, pleasure raced through their veins. Electricity buzzing, he climaxed inside her, burying his blonde hair into her chest. "Oh, Haruhi…that was wonderful."

Haruhi stroked his hair. "Yes, it was. I love you, Tamaki." He turned his head and kissed her forehead. "I love you, too, my naughty princess. I had no idea you had all that in you." Blushing, Haruhi smiled. "I'm just full of surprises sometimes."

Tamaki chuckled. "Yes, yes you are." He paused. "May I hold you tonight? I love having you in my arms and this was such a special night." There was his puppy face again. Pretending to contemplate, Haruhi rubbed her chin. "Only if you don't snore."

Tamaki's mouth hung open. "Excuse me, Ms. Fujioka, I don't snore! I am a man of dignity and-!" He didn't get the chance to finish his outburst because Haruhi had begun kissing him. "Just hold me, you silly sempai." With that, she pulled his arm around her waist and closed her eyes. Pleased, Tamaki smiled and buried his head in her ever growing hair. "Good night, princess."

THE END


End file.
